1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an automatic identification method, and more particularly to an exercise mode automatic identification method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As health awareness arises universally, exercise culture is now popular everywhere. Examples of popular exercise include walking, jogging, running on the treadmill, cycling, and swimming.
The current aids for exercise management can gather statistics with respect to one single exercise mode. Let the pedometer be taken for example. The pedometer can only calculate the step count, but cannot determine the exercise mode or record and analyze the user's various exercise modes. Thus, the user stand still cannot effectively perform exercise management with these aids.